


Gift Shopping for Mermaids is Hard

by ZeroInvador



Series: Treacherous Waters [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena makes a present, Mermaid christmas, Not quite a second part, Sailor lena, kisses on the beach, late christmas fic, mermaid Amelie, more like a mini interlude, since mermaids dont celebrate christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador
Summary: After finding out that mermaids don't celebrate Christmas, Lena jumps at the chance to make Amélie a meaningful gift.





	Gift Shopping for Mermaids is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in between Treacherous Waters… _Look, I know I haven't finished the fic but let me live. This is Nox's fault for giving me ideas._

 

Lena sat at her desk, tongue sticking out with concentration as she used her miniature tools to carve tiny holes into the large, orange and pink shell that she'd found near the rock pools at the beach. 

She squinted at it through the large magnifying glass, which she'd propped up on a stack of books in front of her as her hands worked, tapping as firmly as she could without breaking it, blowing off any excess dust that covered the surface.

Ever since Amélie had told her that mermaids don't celebrate Christmas, she'd jumped to the chance to fix her up a thoughtful gift. Something handmade and not bought, which would take effort in creating. After all, what could Lena buy a  _ mermaid _ as a gift?

She leaned back in her seat for another angle, tilting her head from side to side, inspecting the spiky shell from different positions. Her idea had been simple enough, she'd thought, to carve the same starry constellation on Amélie’s tail into the hard outside shell, and place something glowing on the inside. 

Simple, right?

No.

This happened to be the third shell she'd attempted to carve, the first and second shattering after a few holes had been added. 

It was nice of Reinhardt to let her borrow his constellation maps, and of course to save her the worry of finding another shell, Ana had shown her where the shell would crack if tapped too hard. She’d also ended up finding some glowing coral to place inside on one of her swims with Amélie. It sat on her desk inside a container full of water, giving off a fluorescent blue light on the walls and ceiling. 

She blew the hair from her face and slumped back in her chair, happy with the hard work she'd put in. After a few long hours, the present was complete, making her smile before sleep finally took over, and her eyes drooped close.

 

* * *

 

 

Since it was Christmas morning, Lena awoke earlier than normal the next day, stretching out the kinks in her shoulders before rushing around her cabin for clothes. She flew out the door with her gift and the coral sat snugly in her front pocket.

Lena made a quick detour to Angela's room. Unsurprisingly, she found the woman awake at her own desk, pouring over medical files while nursing a piping hot mug of coffee. 

“Good morning, Lena,” she greeted with a warm smile, “and Happy Christmas,” she added with a small yawn. 

“G’mornin’, Angie,” Lena replied cheerily, “reckon you could help me wrap something, love?” She asked, pulling out the shell from her pocket and holding it out for the medic to see.

Angela placed her coffee mug and papers down to get a better look, and her eyes widened as she took in the gift. 

“Oh, Lena…” 

“What? Did I miss something? Is it cracked?” Lena panicked, bringing it back closer to inspect. 

“Lena, no, it's perfect!” Angela laughed. “You did this all by yourself?” 

“Rein and Ana helped a bit...” Lena shrugged.

Angela smiled, reaching forward to ruffle Lena's hair fondly. “Amélie will love this, it's beautiful.”

After finding a small box and some navy blue wrapping paper, Lena topped it off with a bright yellow silk ribbon. She gave Angela a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the present and making her way above deck. 

_ The Bastion  _ was proudly decked in many multicoloured lights, tinsel, and ornaments thanks to Lena. Strings of fairy lights dangled from the mast and silver tinsel lay wrapped around the railings. A Christmas garland with metal pinecones, and a small wreath in the middle hung over the captain's quarters. 

Lena happily skipped off the ship and down towards the beach, kicking off her boots as she reached the sand and carrying them the rest of the way. She made a beeline for the rock pools, promptly sitting down at the edge and dangling her legs over the side, letting her toes dip under the foamy waves that crashed into the rocks. 

She barely had to wait five minutes before a head of inky purple hair bobbed above the water in front of her, and wet arms crossed over her thighs and a chin rested on top of them. Golden eyes glanced up at her, wrinkled at the edges slightly from the small smile she was given.

“Salut, Lena.”

“Hi,” Lena replied a little breathlessly. She watched as water drops slipped down the mermaid’s cheeks, reaching forward to wipe them away with her glove. She grinned, feeling Amélie leaning softly into her palm, noticing her eyes dart down to the present clutched in her hand.

She raised an eyebrow in question as she looked from the present to Lena’s face, and raised even further as the gift was presented to her. 

“I know you don’t celebrate Christmas,” she started, “but I wanted to get you something.”

“Lena… you did not have to,” Amélie told her, giving her a soft look as she took the present.

“Shhh, just open it. The anticipation is killing me,” Lena whined.

Amélie huffed out a laugh and pulled away to open the gift. She untied the ribbon and slid a finger under the wrapping, cutting the paper swiftly with her sharp nail. Lena gathered the ripped wrapping paper and stored it in her pocket to throw away later. 

As she lifted the box lid, the coral inside the shell illuminated her face with tiny blue stars. Amélie gasped, reaching into the box to pull the shell out, rubbing over the little indents Lena had made with her thumb.

“I know it’s not much… I mean, what do you even buy a mermaid?” she asked nervously, heart sinking slightly as she watched Amélie put it back in the box and place it on the rocks next to her leg.

“I can always make you something else!” Lena continued to babble, “Something bett-”

Lena stopped mid sentence as Amélie placed her hands on either side of her thighs and lifted herself up out of the water. Her cheeks pinked as the mermaid’s hips nudged in between her thighs and a pair of plump, salty lips touched her own. 

Water cascaded down Amélie’s body as she towered over Lena’s, completely soaking the front of her clothes. Lena barely paid attention as the mermaid pushed her down on the rocks and cupped her cheek, laying on top of her while deepening the kiss. 

Lena threw off her gloves and let her fingers stroke idly over Amélie’s sides, smoothing her hands over her lower back. She smiled, feeling the mermaid twitch under her touch. 

After a few hours on the beach with Amélie, Lena made her way back to the ship with a dreamy grin, soaked to the bone and with her face and neck full of dark purple marks. 

She found Angela waiting for her on the ship. As she rounded the corner and stepped on deck, Angela rushed forward to ask her about it.

The medic stood in front of her, snorting at the look of Lena's face as she gave her a dopey grin. 

“I was going to ask how it went...” Angela began, “but those marks and that look on your face tells me all I need to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this to my girlfriend, who I uh... I kinda did something similar with and painted a wooden box like a diamond ore block which glowed, with mini letters in envelopes inside. Yes, I'm a sappy git.


End file.
